Pain, I can't get enough
by Audrielle-san
Summary: Il avait besoin de lui, tellement besoin de lui. Besoin de son corps et de ses cris. Tout en lui criait à la violence, à la vengeance. Il voulait blesser, torturer, faire hurler. C'était comme une drogue, et ils savaient que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais, pas tant qu'ils vivraient.


**Nda:** Bonjour! Cet OS a été écrit pour une Nuit du FoF en une heure sur les thèmes "Drogue", "Massacre" et "Blessure" (pour plus de précision vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP). Je l'ai écrit en décalé le lendemain de la nuit, mais j'ai respecté le chrono d'une heure (en cours de neuro-psycho...)  
C'est un Zoro/Sanji, et c'est du Angst, donc violence, mention de sexe violent, et de relation de dépendance malsaine. J'ai détesté l'écrire. C'est pas grand chose, mais le angst n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé, mais cette histoire ne m'aurait pas laissé en paix tant que je ne l'avais pas écrit. Donc, autant s'en débarrasser...  
Le titre est inspiré de la chanson "Pain" de Three Days Grace.

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Zoro s'écroula, haletant et couvert de sang. Sang qui était en grande partie pas le sien. Les cadavres jonchaient le sol autour de lui, ça avait été un véritable massacre. Habituellement il se débrouillait pour ne pas tuer ses adversaires, mais aujourd'hui il en avait besoin. Tuer était la seule chose qui le faisait décompresser, de s'enfuir pour quelques instants de cette réalité qu'il ne supportait plus.

Il ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration. L'odeur et le goût du sang brouilla un instant ses sens tant ils étaient forts. Il en éprouva un plaisir malsain, la culpabilité viendrait bien assez tôt.

Prendre toutes ces vies ne lui posait pas problème, mais la manière dont il le faisait si. Cette sauvagerie. Cette excitation. Ce visage, qui venait remplacer celui de ses victimes. Ce sourire, charmeur, qui le poussait à trancher à chaque fois plus violemment.

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à tuer sa rage s'était essoufflé, mais la haine persistait. Il devait encore attendre avant de rejoindre les autres, ou il ferait un nouveau massacre.

Malheureusement, ses vœux ne furent pas exaucés. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher, et n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux ou de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de la personne qu'il voulait le moins voir. C'était à chaque fois la même situation qui se répétait. Comment faisait-il pour le retrouver aussi vite? Aucune idée, il avait eut beau tout tenté, il finissait toujours par être retrouvé.

Un sifflement admiratif s'éleva dans la clairière, brisant le peu de calme qu'il avait pu trouver.

 **\- Eh bah, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte!**

Zoro tenta, il tenta vraiment, de l'ignorer. Il se leva, lentement, et toujours sans se retourner il partit droit devant lui. Il savait que l'autre le suivrait, mais il refusait de juste se laisser faire et essayait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour empêcher les événements de se répéter. En vain bien évidement.

Les pas reprirent derrière lui, et il le rattrapa en quelques grandes foulées.

Non, se morigéna Zoro, ne surtout pas penser à ses grandes jambes.

Ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes, dans un silence pesant. La tension alourdissait l'atmosphère. Ils savaient comment ça allait finir, mais Zoro espérait encore. Cette fois-ci, se serait différent. Il ne recommencerait pas.

Mais déjà sa patience s'effritait, et cela par la simple présence de l'autre. Tout en lui criait à la violence, à la vengeance. Il voulait blesser, torturer, faire hurler. Bordel, ce qu'il pouvait se détester.  
Mais pas plus qu'il le détestait lui. Lui qui revenait à chaque fois. Lui qui avait le pouvoir de le transformer en monstre.

C'était comme une drogue. Il avait besoin de lui, tellement besoin de lui. Besoin de son corps et de ses cris. Il l'obsédait, et ça bien avant la première fois. Mais il l'avait poussé à bout, et il avait certainement autant besoin de ça que lui. Sinon, pourquoi reviendrait-il à chaque fois? Pourquoi le provoquait-il autant? À draguer, à coucher avec tout ce qui bougeait, juste sous son nez. À l'insulter, à le mettre plus bas que terre à chaque occasion. Il lui faisait mal, consciemment, et ne s'en cachait même pas. Au fond, n'avait-il pas ce qu'il méritait?

La rage revenait, bouillonnait en lui, et obscurcissant ses pensées. L'adrénaline courrait dans ses veines, aiguisant ses sens.

Une main se posa sur son bras, le brûlant.

 **\- Zoro...**

Il ne put rien ajouter, se retrouvant soudainement plaquer contre l'arbre plus proche, une main enserrant sa gorge. Le choc l'avait à moitié assommé, mais il sourit de satisfaction.

 **\- Ne me touche pas.**

Son sourire se renforça face au grognement presque animale de son nakama. Par pure provocation, sa main attrapa le poignet du bras qui le maintenait comme l'arbre. Il pencha la tête, prenant son air charmeur qu'il savait insupportable pour l'autre.

 **\- Sinon quoi?**

Il fut envoyé violemment au sol par une puissante claque. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'une masse se jeta sur lui, l'immobilisant. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une bouche se posa sur la sienne, durement, violemment.

C'était un cercle sans fin. Quelques heures plus tard, Sanji remonterait sur le bateau, et montrerait ses blessures à Chopper, utilisant la bataille comme excuse. Juste un mensonge de plus.

Zoro ne reviendrait que le lendemain, prétextant s'être perdu. Alors qu'il avait passé la nuit à trancher, à lutter, à se déchaîner, à hurler. Hurler sa haine et sa douleur. Son amour et sa rancœur.

C'était comme une drogue, et ils savaient que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais, pas tant qu'ils vivraient.


End file.
